Story:Star Trek: Tempest/Iliad/Chapter Four
On the bridge of the Tempest Commander Ryder is sitting in the Captain's chair looking at the viewer showing the aft section of the Tempest and the Wraith cruisers following them, as Commander Ryder looks at Lieutenant Y'nar. Y'nar take the bridge I'll be in sickbay Commander Ryder says as she gets up from the captain chair and heads to the turbolift. In sickbay Doctor S'Dar is scanning Commander Conner and then closes the tricorder and looks at Commander Ryder. I'm sorry I've done all I could Doctor S'Dar says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Thank you Doctor Commander Ryder says as she looks at him. Commander Conner looks at her. I'm sorry Commander for what I have to do this to you Commander Connor says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Commander? Commander Ryder says with a confused look. He looks at her. Your in command now get this ship, get this crew home Commander Conner says as he looks at her. She grabs his arm. I'll get them home sir you can count on it Commander Ryder says as she looks at him. He then dies and then the ship jolts as Commander Ryder tapped her combadge. Ryder to bridge what the hell was that? Commander Ryder asked as she tapped her combadge. On the bridge Lieutenant Y'nar looks at the middle computer then goes up to the tactical console. Unknown but it's in our flight path Lieutenant Y'nar says as she looks at her console. Then Commander Nelson comes over the com. Bridge whatever this is doing it's screwing up our warp engines we'll have to drop out of warp, I don't wanna take a chance with us at warp Commander Nelson says over the com. Then Commander Ryder walks onto the bridge and looks at Y'nar as she reports to Sara. Commander, we have a new problem Lieutenant Y'nar says as she looks at her console then at Commander Ryder. She looks at the lieutenant. Tell me something good, Y'nar Commander Ryder says as she looks at the viewer. Y'nar looks at her console and reports. We've got bad guys behind us, something scary in front of us, and oh, warp drive could fail at any moment, how's Connor? Lieutenant Y'nar says as she reports and makes a jokes. She turns to her. Dead, I'm in command Commander Ryder says as she looks at her then back at the main viewer. Y'nar looks at her console. That was payback for my good news, wasn't it? Lieutenant Y'nar says as she goes back to her console. She smiles a bit. Not really but kinda Commander Ryder says as she sat in the Captain's chair finally. Lieutenant Reynolds inputs commands into the helm console. I'm taking us out of warp and reducing speed to 1/2 impulse Lieutenant Reynold says as he turns and looks at Commander Ryder. She nods at him. The Tempest heads into the disturbance the Hive ship and cruisers slow to a stop. On the bridge of the Hive ship Death looks at the Wraith Commander. Track them I want their heads on my wall Death says as she looks at them. The Commander looks at her. We're having issues tracking them in the disturbance the Wraith Commander says as he looks at her. On the bridge of the Tempest Ensign M'nar Ellis looks at her console. The Hive ship and cruisers are at station keeping outside the disturbance where we entered it in the first place Ensign M'nar says as she looks at her console then at Commander Ryder. She looks at the viewer. Maintain course and speed Lieutenant, engineering Commander when can I have my warp engines back online? Commander Ryder says as she is still looking at the viewer. Working on it now Commander Nelson says over the com. The Tempest emerges from the disturbance on the otherside with no sign of the Hive ship and cruisers. In engineering Commander Nelson is looking at the warp diagnostic console and the warp core hums to life as she tapped her combadge. Nelson to bridge you've got warp engines back online Commander Nelson says with a smile on her face. On the bridge Commander Ryder looks at Lieutenant Reynolds. Mr. Reynolds take us to warp nine course 223 mark 153 engage Commander Ryder says as she looks at the viewer. Before he could activate the warp drive the ship jolts hard under fire from the weapons fire by two Wraith cruisers approaching them hitting their Asgard shield armor making it flicker on the hull. On the bridge Lieutenant Y'Nar looks at her console. Shields down to 54% they took out the weapons array, weapons are down Lieutenant Y'nar says as she looks at her console. Then Lieutenant Wildman chimes in. Commander the disturbance has metaphasic properties in it similar to the Briar Patch the Enterprise encountered in 2375 and has the metaphasic gases that we can use for an idea I came up with well actually Captain Riker came up with this idea we use the ram scoops to collect as much of it as we can then use it against the Wraith when they fire and we leap into warp speed Lieutenant Wildman says as she looks at them. Commander Ryder looks at Lieutenant Reynolds. Malcolm alter course take us back the disturbance and reduce speed to 1/3 if this is anything like the patch back home I don't wanna strain the impulse reactors Commander Ryder says as she looks at him at the conn. He inputs commands into the conn as the ship shakes harder under fire. Shields down 34% Lieutenant Y'nar says as she looks at her console at the shield read out gauge on her console. The crew hang onto their consoles as the ship takes another hit and a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and MSD, Lieutenant Reynolds chimes in. We're entering the disturbance now Commander Lieutenant Reynolds says as he looks at his console read out and then at her.